Nobody
by Fangirl000
Summary: Zara Voss is a nobody from Jakku who wants to leave the waste world. When she encounters dangerous and temperamental Kylo Ren, she realises she really should never have left Jakku. Kylo Ren/OC (re-upload on my own account)


**Important:** _If you have_ seen this _story posted before, It is because I posted it on my friends account yesterday but deleted it and posted it here as I now have my own account :) So yes I haven't stolen this story lol._

 _Hopefully not a MarySue, and sorry if this first chapter doesn't seem interesting and for any mistakes. Happy reading! Please review if you have time and let me know what you think._

 **Chapter One**

"What do you mean she's gone? Unbelievable! Leaving me on this stinking planet alone! So much for waiting around for her parents to turn up." Zara grumbled. She kicked a lump of metal in annoyance. She instantly regretted it because of the pain in her left toe and the frown the man gave her.

"Ouch! Sorry, sorry! Was that important? I hope not." She quickly scrambled to where the thing had landed (pitifully close to where she stood, guess her kick really was weak huh)

"I'm really sorry," Zara said, handing the man his hunk of metal.

"It's not even mine," Said the red haired man.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

The man rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "I saw the girl leave in a spaceship when the first order attacked, that's all I know." The man said finally before storming away.

"Right well thank you!" Zara yelled after him. She looked down at the metal thing, "I may as well trade you in you know," She told it, "maybe I'll get an 1/8 of a portion for you." she snorted. She heaved up the heavy hunk.

"Naba Naba!" Zara was knocked off her feet harshly, a small cloaked Jawa grabbed the metal thing and waddled away quickly.

"Hey!" Zara yelled, managing to scramble up. If she wasn't so unfit she might have run after the thing, but it disappeared into the scrap yard of random junk. "That's just great." She muttered. Zara refused to think that the metal might have even belonged to the sandman, after all she had just picked it up from the ground, instead she thought stubbornly of him as a thief who stole her dinner.

Zara knew with the matter of Rey she had no right to be angry. She'd know Rey for all of five minutes, but she was complaining that Rey had managed to escape the junk planet Jakku? Why, because she didn't take Zara with her? It was stupid really, according to mr red beard she was being attacked by stormtroopers, if that was Zara she'd have ran away from them so fast she wouldn't have thought for a second about Rey. And they'd only scavenged together a few times, Zara was probably just stupid to think of her as a proper friend anyway.

Zara walked away begrudgingly, even if she had no right to be angry she was still jealous and annoyed that she was stuck here. She wondered to the check in and queued up for 15 minutes before she reached the front of the line.

"Here," She said, quickly placing down the an arrangement of random, slim metal objects she'd scavenged from the surroundings that day. The creature inspected the obkects briefly.

"I'll give you...1 portion." He said gruffly.

"Score!" Zara grinned, taking the portion before he changed his mind, "Thanks!" Zara went back her shack (half an old ship covered with a flimsy bit of plastic to protect against the weather- pretty classy- and ate in silence. It was slightly lonely, Rey sometimes ate with her, but Rey was gone now. Zara would just have to make a new friend.

* * *

2 months later

So Zara had made no new friends. None. Not one single companion, and it certainly wasn't for lack of effort on her part. Zara had engaged countless scavengers, inviting them back to her shack, sharing her portions, following others when they were scavenging and chatting away endlessly, but still she had no friends. Zara came to the conclusion she wasn't a very good friend maker. She could almost understand the other species she'd bothered not wanting to be friends, but she was annoyed not one single human did either.

Other the last month or so, Zara's record for most portions received in one day was three, and that was when she'd found a stormtrooper helmet. It'd been a rough couple of weeks, not finding much to trade in, getting a measly 1/8 of a portion or less a day and Zara was becoming worryingly thin. When she stumbled across the helmet, it'd been a relief. She knew they sold for lots of money, people wanting to sneak in the first order and what not, Zara couldn't imagine why, maybe she just wasn't heroic but if she ever found a first order base she'd run the other way as quickly as she could.

Zara hated Jakku, she decided it was time to leave. There nothing for her here, except maybe a decent meal now and then and a shelter type home place, but she was twenty year sold now, it was time to move on.

Zara was dressed in her sandy brown robes, her headscarf wrapped around her entire face, a pair of goggles covering her eyes. It was a common ensemble, it kept the sun from burning the skin and kept sand from eyes. Zara crouched behind the wreckage of an old ship and looked out for an incoming space cruiser. She'd started her look out in the early hours of the morning, and it wasn't until around 12 o clock that a ship landed on Jakku. Zara wouldn't comprehend why anyone would want to come to Jakku, but she did know some traders or smugglers came to buy the goods that had been scavenged.

The ship was a reasonable size for personal transportation. Zara watched carefully as the crew came out of the entrance. She immediately recognised a Bith from the planet Clak'dor VII, it was had a large head and large black, beady eyes, it had green skin. She had never seen a green skinned one before, they were often pale pink or orange, but she knew them to intelligent and span galaxy wide. He was standing next to a Ortolan, a stocky creature with a long snout, blue skin and big floppy ears. Although Zara knew they came from the planet Orto, she spoke little of their language.

The pilot appeared to be a man in his mid thirties, he was strolling next to a red R2 unit droid and wore a white shirt, black trousers, a red leather jacket, carried a blaster in a holster and had a mop of auburn hair.

Zara watched them, following them whilst crouching down to avoid being seen.

"We're looking for a spare 318 converter for the ship," The man said when he reached the trading port, "Got anything?" The beast nodded gruffly. Once the man had paid for the part, he turned to the Bith.

"Think this will do buddy?" He asked, the Bith clicked and took the piece, going with the Orto back to the ship, Zara could only assume the Bith was an engineer, she knew they were intelligent.

Before the man made his way back to the ship, Zara rushed over.

"Hello there!" She said, slipping down her goggles and scarf from over her mouth, "My name is Zara." The man raised an eyebrow and started to walk away, Zara following.

"What do you want Kid." He asked.

"Well, I saw you have a ship and I was wondering if you could give me a lift off this planet." The man stopped and studied her.

"You gonna pay me Kid?" He asked.

"I have 1000, but I won't pay a thousand for a small lift." She said. In the 9 years Zara had lived on Jakku, she made that much money.

The man grinned, "Sure thing then kid, we'll give you a lift for 500- since I like you. I'm Sen Tavers, come meet the crew." Zara grinned massively. She was getting off this godforsaken planet. She pulled the cotton duffel over her shoulder, it contained everything she owned- a spare change of drapes, another pair of goggles, some flimsy flat shoes, some money, an engraved headband from her parents, her fathers wrist watch, a small tin of random things and an old blaster she'd scavenged that didn't fully work and a random cuboid of metal with a threatening button.

"Hey guys," Sen said to the two crew members, "This is Zara..."

"Voss."

"Zara Voss, she's paid us a nice price to get her off of Jakku, and who can blame her ay. I thought we'd drop her off when we refuel."

The two members seemed to agree with strange smirks.

"Great. Kid, this is Thal Sudime," He pointed to the green Bith who clicked in greeting, "And Selta Zheen, welcome aboard the ISS Avadora." The Ortolan nodded at her, who Zara had confirmed as female, and thanked them. Sen grinned, and the ship lurched forward and left the atmosphere. Jakku was distant now.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me this far." Zara told the three.

"No worried Z, thanks for the money." Sen laughed. They had landed on a dessert planet, and the crew of the ISS Avadora had refueled and were saying goodbye. Once they'd gone, Zara stupidly completely forgot the name of the planet she was on. She did however know that there was a human settlement near-San had insisted- and she could see a bar type place not too far away. She saw a small ship land not too far from it. After walking for a few minutes, she reached the only place that seemed to have signs of life, the bar of some sorts. She wondered where that human settlement was...

"Hello," She said to a green, reptilian Roden when she walked through the door, "I was wondering where the human settlement is?"

"No humans here," It said in Rodian, "Dessert, long long stretch. No life."

"What? That can't be." Zara become worried quickly. She didn't understand, Sen had _said_ there was. She quickly ruffled through her duffel. _All_ her money was gone! Son of a bitch! Sen had tricked her! She thought they seemed like nice people as well. Stupid, naive girl, she scolded herself. They were probably laughing at her right about now.

"Thank you," She said hollowly, and then "You don't happen to know who's ship just pulled up do you?" The Rodian pointed to a man wearing all black who was sitting at the bar.

"Thank you!"

Zara was worried. She needed to get off this planet quickly, she had no money, no food. She'd die here.

"Hello, Sir." Zara said and the man turned. She was a little thrown to see the man wearing a big black helmet thing, but didn't address it.

"What, girl." He snarled in a deep, robotic voice. Zara, taken aback, didn't say anything for a moment, before-

"I'm in a bit of a predicament, I was wondering if you could give me a lift off this planet in your spacecraft."

"No." He said bluntly, turning away. Zara felt hopeless then, she really didn't know what to do. She sat a few seats away from the man and stared glumly at the drinks she couldn't afford.

"What do you mean there are no medical droids!" The man suddenly yelled, and Zara jumped, "I need a medic now fool!" Zara could see the man was holding his right hand to his lower abdomen, and there seemed to be a substance coating the cloth, blood probably.

The creature behind the bar muttered something in a language Zara didn't understand and walked away. The masked man banged his fist on the counter.

"Hey-"

"-What is it?!" The man yelled, "Speak to me again and I will sever your tongue from your mouth." Zara was admittedly, terrified. She was probably better off sticking to this planet then sticking with this guy, but she still said,

"I'm a trained doctor," She really wasn't, "If you give me a lift, I'll fix you up proper." She said.

"I don't need your help scum." The man said.

"Maybe not, but that looks pretty bad." She nodded to his wound, "And all I'd do is stitch it up, you can't really do that yourself, and I promise I won't be a pain." The man snorted.

"Fine," He said, "Let us leave." Score! Zara smiled, following the marching man who had a strange twitch limp from his wound.

"Take off." The man snapped, and a droid set up the engines.

The man sat down.

"Well then." He snapped.

"Your a little threatening in that big clunky helmet by the way." Zara told the irritated man.

"Only a little?" He said with what sounded like a little mischief and a little offence. Zara hummed and nodded.

"My name is Zara Voss."

"Great, how significant. So, are you actually _going_ to fix my injury?"

"Right, sorry of course. Do you have a medical kit or..." He inclined his head to a cupboard. The ship was in full flight now.

Zara found a bag of medics in the cupboard. She didn't know the first thing about how to use most of it, but she'd promised this guy she'd help and she didn't want him dying on her because she lied about being a trained healer. She opted for the simple thread and needle, as well the light fixer.

"Would you mind taking your helmet off."

"Why?"

"I don't like it." The man's gloved hands took the heavy helmet from his head. Zara expected a middle aged bearded man, which wasn't the case. He had long, black hair and couldn't be older than his late 20s she'd bet. His face had slightly strange proportions, but he was fairly attractive she supposed. At least he wasn't _so_ ugly that she'd think it necessary to wear some oath of a helmet to hide.

She looked very different to him. Zara had dirty blonde hair that she kept up always, a few freckles (you can't really live on sweltering Jakku for 9 years and not acquire some freckles) very slightly tan skin and brown eyes. Her eyes were lighter than the man's, his were dark and menacing, where as Zara had more sandy colour eyes.

Zara was also surprised to see what a state he was in. His eyes were red rimmed with heavy circles, he had a purple bruise on his left cheek and a long thin cut running down one side of his face.

"Your going to have to take off that big leather armour thing if I'm going to get at the wound." Zara said. The man grumbled and frowned, but dutifully took off his heavy black jacket. Underneath he wore a thin white t shirt.

"What's your name?" Zara asked and she cut a slit in the red stained shirt to get to the wound. The man winced.

"Kylo Ren." He said.

Zara pressed her hand over the wound hard, it was really quite bad. She became worried she couldn't fix it, it looked almost deathly. She soaked up the blood with some cloth bandages, they quickly turned red, it began to soak through to Zara's hands, and she saw blood collect in her cuticles and the beds of her nails.

"Do you actually have any idea what you're are doing?" Kylo sounded angry.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, one second." Zara was panicking now. She took away the bandages, blood streamed onto her clothes quickly. She dealt with wounds before, she was no stranger to random metal spikes stabbing her as she scavenged through piles of junk. She stitched the wound carefully and quickly, sealing it with the blue light fixer. It would have been impossible for Kylo to stitch it up himself due to the awkward position it was between his jutting hip bone and his arched back.

Kylo frowned at the wound. He'd winced every time the needle pierced his skin, gripping the pole next to him tightly. Now Zara looked at him, she saw fresh tear tracks down his cheeks.

"It's uneven." He managed to get out, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. "Where did you train to be a medic?"

"Oh um." Zara turned, putting away the supplies with shaking fingers, "Here and there, you know."'

"Well no, I don't really." His eyes blazed into her, "Why don't you elaborate." His words were as hard as steel, and when Zara turned to face him she saw a fire about him, cold and smothering.

"On Myrkr mostly," Zara cleared her throat, thinking quickly of her home planet, long before she ended up on Jakku. "I trained under Carja Kandu, he was a worthy teacher of the arts of healing." Carja Kandu had been a smuggler Zara had encountered on Myrkr, he had a dashing smile and once he'd given Zara a basket of Para Rolls from the planet Dornea.

"I sense deceit on you." Kylo said, and Zara's heart rate picked up, "You might want to speak truthfully to me little Zara Voss." He stood up, his threatening presence towering over her, the air seemed to buzz, "I dislike liars."

Zara was at a loss. She didn't know how to talk herself out of this one. She stumbled over her words as he stared down at her.

"Look, I'm not _exactly_ a fully trained medic, no, but I stitched you up fine and dandy right? So let's all be friends here, you can drop me off on the nearest safe planet, and never see me again. No need for unnecessary drama." Zara gave him a very shaky smile.

"Fine." Kylo said with a dangerously sweet edge, "Have your wish. In fact, there's a planet just coming into our radar, watch out for the boiling pools of magma and you'll be just fine."

Zara swallowed, and nodded. She knew it best not to argue, she was beginning to suspect this man was not friendly at all, the quicker she made it off this ship the better. She sat down as far away as possible from Kylo, rummaging through her duffel. She found her fire-proof gloves easily, she decided she'd need them on this unknown planet. Her hands brushed past the odd metal cuboid, with a button she'd never pressed. She didn't know how she'd managed that, she'd scavenged it soon after arriving on Jakku, and it was quite hard to resist. She rediscovered it with in her things a few weeks ago, and was oddly tempted to press the button. She'd thought she'd better not, in case it turned out to be a shuttle bomb or something as equally dangerous.

She ignored the strong wave of foreboding and power it gave her every time she'd touched it, shifting uneasily.

"What did you do?" Kylo had snapped his eyes towards her, a look of urgency.

"Nothing." Zara said.

"I sense a disturbance in the force, it is strong."

"The what?" Zara was beginning to feel nervous, her eyes fell down to her bag. Kylo noticed. She tried she shift it behind her, but he has jumped up too quickly for someone recently injured. She doesn't comprehend what is happening until he is a meter away.

"Give me the bag."

"What? I don't see why-"

There is a buzz in the air, and Kylo had pulled out a weapon of some sorts. Zara stumbles back at the sight of the long, flickering red beam of light. Her eyes widen he points it at her.

"Give me the bag." He snarled.

"Here, here! Take it!" She quickly throws him the bag, scrambling backwards. He lets down the weapon, but Zara does not feel better. His hand hovers over the bag, and something zooms into his fingers without him touching it. There is another buzz, and he is holding a sword of green light.

"It is not possible..." He looked at the weapon in awe, power crackling around him. When he turned to her, she could sense his rage.

"This is the lightsaber of the Jedi Knight Yoda." He said, voice hard, "How did you come to have it in your possession?"

"I found it amongst the junk on Jakku." Zara replied quickly. The green light vanishes, and Kylo placed the metal bunt left onto his belt.

"I want to believe you, but you have lied to me already today."

"I'm not lying." Zara was very afraid, her fingers shook by her sides, "Please believe me." Kylo frowns.

"I sense your fear in the force," He said in ponder, "I do wonder..." He closed his eyes, and Zara feels a tug from with in. She swallowed uncomfortably.

"You are force sensitive, very slightly but I can feel it." He frowned again, "It might be no coincidence you discovered this lightsaber on Jakku. You are coming with me, the emperor will deicide your fate."

Zara nodded, pretending she understood any of what Kylo said, and wished silently that she stayed on Jakku.


End file.
